


beautiful liar

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun is a (beautiful) liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful liar

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at my new failed attempt of portraying emotions.  
> anyways, hope you like it!

Woohyun's back collides harshly against the cold surface while Sunggyu keeps kissing him as if they had never kissed before. It's sloppy and messy, hot and breathtaking, but also suffocating. Woohyun has time to breathe again when Sunggyu moves onto his neck, and he's not sure when his clothes had been removed, but he's now naked, wearing anything but his underwear, and he watches Sunggyu go on his knees for him, nuzzling his big nose against his cock. Woohyun moans, pushing his hips forward, trying to find more friction and slowly pleading for his member to be freed. Sunggyu obliges and pulls the fabric down.

The cold air hits against Woohyun's cock and he hisses, uncomfortable, but it's quickly replaced by the warmth of Sunggyu's mouth. He's sucking at his member vigorously, bobbing his head up and down with the same pace as his tongue moves in circles around his tip, tasting the bitter precum. One of his hands find Woohyun's thigh and scratches it, while the other roams around his hole, slowly pressing against the rim of muscles. With a particular hard suck, which makes Woohyun see white and closes his eyes, his legs trying not to give up, Sunggyu pushes one finger inside, going in smoothly, as it was soaked in lube from before. Eventually, he adds two more, and turns Woohyun into a complete mess, his hole (and prostate) being abused while his cock is being sucked like that, and it feels just so good.

He comes no long after, Sunggyu swallowing his cum and removing his fingers as he stands up and kisses Woohyun again, letting him savour his own taste.

“Get on all four.” Sunggyu says, his voice raspy after his throat has been fucked hard.

“I want to touch you too.”

Woohyun pushes Sunggyu down on the matress and grabs his cock. It feels soft but hard at the same time, and Woohyun wonders how is that even possible. Sunggyu's cock is (slightly) larger than his, but instead he's got a better ass, so he usually bottoms when it comes to sex with him. They often switch, nevertheless. It would get boring otherwise.

His fingers move along the hardened member, his thumb rubbing against the pulsing vein and then his tip, which is already wet.

It makes Woohyun wants to lick it, so he dares to lean down and slid his tongue over it.

Sunggyu tenses, his lips letting out a small moan, but before he can complain, Woohyun is on top of him, grabbing his hips and rubbing their erections together.

It feels good, painfully good, and Sunggyu is not able to hold on his moans. Instead, he bucks his hips, trying to meet Woohyun's thrusts so their cocks can rub faster and closer.

He stops after a while, though, Sunggyu's mind too clouded to process what he's doing until he feels something hot and tight, too tight, engulfing his cock. Woohyun slowly pushes himself down, until his member is completely inside of him, and then he leans backwards and starts bouncing, fucking himself.

Sunggyu lets him and bucks his hips again, this time thrusting into Woohyun, and the tightness around him makes his mind go crazy.

He wants so much to get up and kiss him, fuck him on his lap until they're both spent and tired, but physically closer. However, Woohyun's hands are on his chest and preventing him from moving.

Sunggyu gets annoyed after a few minutes, so he removes the boy's hands and finally sits up.

Woohyun denies the kiss but he holds his chin and forces him to tilt his head and kiss him back. His arms are on his chest, and Woohyun's legs are around his waist, their hips meeting on messy but hard movements, and Sunggyu notices Woohyun has his eyes closed.

Their moans (and the sound of sex: skin against skin, his cock hitting against Woohyun's ass, the matress) fill the room, and it's when Sunggyu kisses Woohyun again that they both come, Woohyun between them and Sunggyu inside of him.

Their foreheads are pressed together, their noses slightly touching as they struggle for air. Sunggyu wants to kiss him again, but Woohyun leans back on the bed.

 

 

*****

 

 

Sunggyu clenches his fists on the sink, his knuckles turning white. The mirror in front of him is broken, so he sees his face in little pieces, shattered (just like his heart).

Woohyun is on the bed, legs folded like a little kid and his head resting on his knees. His lips are scratched and there is blood on them, as a result of the constant biting. His hair has grown enough to cover his forehead and it even tickles his eyes. It's messy, which implies Sunggyu's hands have been playing with it before. He watches Sunggyu wash his face and then use his shirt as a towel, because there is none in sight.

When he comes back, Woohyun is still looking at him, and he feels something inside of him breaking.

“Woohyun-ah.” he mutters, the words bitter on his tongue.

“Umm?”

“I'm getting married.”

Woohyun blinks twice, and Sunggyu knows he has to repeat what he's said because Woohyun wasn't believing him.

“I'm getting married with my girlfriend.”

Sunggyu knows Woohyun has processed the words now. His eyes slowly become bigger and there's a hint of something hidden behind them, but Sunggyu isn't sure.

“Oh.” he replies back.

He doesn't say anything else, afraid that his voice might break, just like his heart.

“Then, this has finished.” but he keeps going on.

“Woohyun-”

“It's okay, don't worry. You got her and we've always known you were going to marry her some day. This relationship wasn't anything but sex, anyways.”

_That's not true_ , Woohyun thinks, but even if it hurts to death, he knows he has to keep lying, because as long as Sunggyu is happy, he's satisfied enough.

“Go.” the words burn on his tongue, but he says them nevertheless. “Leave now.”

“Stop lying.” Sunggyu suddenly adds, his voice a bit too loud. “This isn't just sex.”

“It was.” Woohyun insists.

He puts his mask on, and smile, the kind of smile he knows Sunggyu hates.

And he certainly does, Sunggyu hits the wall next to him. He wants to yell, to scream, to kick things, to slap Woohyun for being like that.

“I said leave.”

_To be honest_ , Woohyun thinks, _I haven't really imagined a life without you in it, but I need you to be happy._

Sunggyu buttons up his shirt and picks up his things. He gives Woohyun another glance, and sighs.

“You need to promise me that you'll live better than me.” Woohyun murmurs.

Right after having said that, Sunggyu turns around, so quickly he doesn't even have time to react.

Suddenly, their faces are close again, their breathing mixing together.

Sunggyu smiles. Woohyun cannot believe what he's seeing, but Sunggyu smiles, showing his teeth and his eyes turning into crescents. The kind of smile Woohyun loves more than anything. His heart clutches so hard he think it has shattered into million pieces, and his heartbeat is so loud that probably even Sunggyu could hear it.

“You're lying again.” he says, and the smile never leave his lips. “Stop deceiving me.”

_I can't,_ Woohyun thinks, _I need you to leave already so my lie can shine, or my armor is going to fall down. My feelings can't reach you now._

Their kisses are usually rushed and sloppy, full of tongue and saliva, with a mix of pasion and desire, but also regret and need. This one is slower, more as if Sunggyu was saying _'I love you, my soul can't bear to be without yours'_ , but Woohyun kisses him back a bit more roughly, as if he was answering him _'but that doesn't mean it works.'_

Woohyun swallows up his feelings once again.

“Leave.” he insists. “Don't hesitate anymore and leave already.”

Sunggyu looks at him with hurt on his eyes. He probably thinks Woohyun doesn't want him, that he's refusing to keep kissing him.

This time, when Sunggyu turns around to leave, it's Woohyun who hesitates. He takes a step forward, trying to grab his wrist, but steps back again, his arm resting against his side, and it feels as if there were iron shackles on his legs.

When Sunggyu leaves, the last bits of his heart leave with him too.

 

 

*****

 

A few months later, Woohyun receives a wedding invitation. He burns it, the ashes covering the blanket. Would have it been different if he confessed his feelings? Would Sunggyu still be by his side then?

He lie down on his bed, watching the breeze entering the window removing the ashes. He closes his eyes. There are many things he wants to say, to ask, to do, but the only thing he could think of at that point was: why did I have to fall in love with you?

 

 

 


End file.
